Recently, with the growth of digital technologies, various types of electronic devices are being widely used such as mobile communication terminals, smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, notebook computers or wearable devices, etc. The electronic devices are coming to a mobile convergence level encompassing even functions of other devices. The electronic devices can, for example, provide a calling function such as a voice call and a video call, a message transceiving function such as a short message service (SMS)/multimedia message service (MMS), electronic mail (e-mail), an electronic organizer function, a camera function, a broadcast play function, a video play function, a music play function, an internet function, a messenger function, a game function, or a social networking service (SNS) function, etc.
The electronic devices can display, to users, notifications corresponding to the various functions.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.